La más poderosa
by Seishes
Summary: Fue su avasallador poder lo que la atrajo en un principio, debido a que contados individuos habían podido con ella / Esto era por dejarla ser tan egocéntrica. La mujer que tenía a sus pies a un Dios, era sin dudas, la más poderosa entre todos.
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA, NUEVO ONESHOT, **RATED M M M. Muy M**. Lemon explicito. Así que lean bajo su responsabilidad, no sé como me vino esto a la cabeza pero sinceramente me pareció bastante estimulante, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, nos leemos abajo :3

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historia pertenece a Seishes, a mi :3 que me mate con ella**

**–**

–

–

* * *

**Capítulo Único **

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

En Irabellia, un mundo regido por la magia, no existía nada parecido a humanos comunes, toda la población estaba constituida por extrañas especies, Orms, fantásticos caballeros con fuerza sobrehumana, capaces de alzar toneladas con un brazo, característicamente usaban trenzas largas en sus platinados cabellos, respetados y temidos debido a su brutalidad en batalla, aquellos que habían logrado verlos solo podían describirlos como ángeles manchados de sangre, Lirifes, preciosas mujeres de cuerpos esculturales y voluptuosos, los Orms acudían siempre a sus brazos donde se dejaban mecer por las suaves y seductoras voces, entre habitaciones llenas de seda y luces, Neims, sobrios y dotados de conocimientos hasta más no poder, de ojos perlados y transparentes, Hirems, féminas de estructuras físicas menudas y gráciles, volaban surcando los cielos con frecuencia, solían vivir en zonas volcánicas, la lava no les hacía absolutamente nada, eran especialmente engañosas y maliciosas. Existen muchas más especies por supuesto, en este esquema, eran miles de millones, todos gobernados bajo un sistema estructurado e infalible.

En la cúspide de esta pirámide, existían familias idolatradas hasta el cansancio debido a su poder, avasallante, arrollador. Todos mostraban respeto ante sus presencias. Entre tales poderosos, existía un clan donde todos sus hombres eran descritos como dioses, de pieles perfectamente blancas con atractivos seductores e inalcanzables. El clan Uchiha.

Muchísimos años antes de haberse establecido un sistema en el cual todas las especies mágicas pudiesen coexistir, existieron guerras incansables debido al deseo de la supremacía de cada raza, el día en que se dio la que acabó siendo recordada como _"la guerra de Caleim"_, aparecieron por primera vez, vistiendo armaduras negras y alas que parecían formadas de sangre y sombras, todo el campo de batalla, acabó desolado en menos de un parpadeo. Entre los que lograron ver el escenario, muchos acabaron tan traumatizados que solo podían pensar en morir. Partes de cuerpos, órganos y un rio de sangre que tardó infinitamente en secarse.

Poco tiempo después de tal suceso, el rey de cada raza recibió una invitación en la que se instaba a una reunión en un sitio del que nadie había escuchado hablar, sin embargo, adjunto a cada invitación había un mapa. Probablemente muchos habrían ignorado tal llamado, de no ser porque tales cartas fueron llevadas por Nets, aves que habían sido vistas rondando a los seres que acabaron con la guerra de Caleim, y estaban presuntamente extintas. Entre las nevadas montañas del norte de Irabellia, tal y como describían en el documento redactado, se erigía una inmensa estructura de pesados bloques oscuros.

Después de ese día, todo el mundo empezó a reestructurarse de la forma como estaba constituido ahora en el presente. Allí fue donde por primera vez se supo de la existencia de los Uchiha. Quienes eran la máxima autoridad impuesta en la jerarquía. No eran muy vistos, nadie sabía exactamente donde residían, se decía que probablemente en las profundidades de las zonas frías. Sin embargo, actualmente había un hombre perteneciente al clan Uchiha que se encontraba viviendo en la capital, Uchiha Sasuke.

Se decía que había sido enviado para vigilar que todo estuviese en control.

No obstante, la realidad era otra.

Las Adinas, eran conocidas por ser mujeres obstinadas, existían relatos donde se hablaba de hombres que morían por sus caricias, adictivas. No eran demasiado piadosas, de hecho, eran según la medida de muchos, crueles. La mayoría de ellas contaba con ojos azules y profundos, bordeados de preciosas pestañas rojas como las llamas del fuego, azules como el cielo, o rubias como el sol.

Entre ellas había una mujer que quería desquiciarlo.

_Sakura_

Con el cabello pálido, suave y del color de pétalos rosas, largo hasta los tobillos, con la piel blanca y los ojos jades. Era única en su especie, al principio su clan, una familia respetada entre su raza, había creído que tal niña estaba maldita, debido a que ninguna de sus mujeres había nacido jamás con tales características, sin embargo, al fijar sus ojos en los de su padre, este cayó rendido ante ella sin dudar. Creció siendo consentida e implacable. Muy a diferencia de su apariencia grácil, era increíblemente sanguinaria.

A pesar de haber logrado casi la totalidad del control del mundo, existían razas exiliadas que deseaban acabar con los Uchiha, que tras la batalla de Caleim no habían vuelto a inmiscuirse en ninguna guerra. Dejando el paso libre a grupos rebeldes que estaban constantemente atacando las fronteras. Uchiha Itachi, había considerado divertidas estas revueltas, por lo cual, aún existían.

Los voluntarios de las razas guerreras, iban constantemente a la batalla, entre estas se encontraban las Adinas por supuesto.

Allí estaba ella. Acorralada por todos los flancos posibles por enormes hombres bronceados, dispuestos a violarla antes de darle una dolorosa muerte.

No paso demasiado antes de que las cabezas de todos los tipos, saliesen volando, manchando las hebras rosas de carmín, la vio flexionar el delicado cuerpo que poseía después del limpio movimiento de su espada que logró una decapitación en masa. Los cuerpos se derrumbaron ante ella formando un circulo bizarro.

Inmediatamente estuvo frente a ella, trató de decapitarlo también, por lo cual en un movimiento la hizo soltar la espada y la tomó del brazo.

– "Vamos"

– "¿Qué?" – La escuchó cuestionar, su voz era suave y aguda, nada en ella aparte de la personalidad con la que venía en la sangre, era discordante, era dos cabezas más baja que él, de cuerpo con curvas asimétricamente perfectas y boca preciosa.

– "Hmm" – Murmuró con simpleza.

– "¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?" – Preguntó dudosa

– "No tienes opción"

– "No puedo irme de la batalla hasta que todos mis enemigos mueran" – Respondió ella, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el bonito rostro –

Sasuke la miró sin inmutarse, con el brazo que no la estaba aprisionando, el izquierdo, sonó los dedos en un chasquido. En un instante, todo lo que estaba en el caótico sitio, había desaparecido. Sin dejar rastros de ningún tipo, como si no hubiesen existido, cada enemigo y aliado de Sakura, se había esfumado. A ella no le importaba realmente que hubiesen muerto algunas hermanas y hermanos de raza, a su padre tampoco –así eran ellos-, por lo tanto, no tenía razones para pedirle a Sasuke que les devolviese la vida.

Él era un ser absoluto, muerte y vida. Podía acabar con absolutamente todo en un movimiento, tanto como resucitar en la misma medida, todo sin sudar ni parpadear.

Sus pies tocaron el frio suelo de mármol del enorme castillo en la cima de la capital, Sasuke los había transportado sin que se diese cuenta, de un fluido movimiento se soltó de su agarre y emprendió camino en medio de los criados y criadas que inclinaban la cabeza ante la llegada de sus señores. Ella aún no quería verlo.

La siguió sin acelerar el paso, de forma que se mantenía tras ella, que al llegar a su enorme cuarto de cambio, empezó a quitarse la pesada armadura hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Bruja. Ni una herida, él jamás perdonaría a quien le dejase una marca, Sakura llevaba yendo a batallas desde hace aproximadamente cuatro semanas, solo porque sabía que él no lo soportaba. Ella haciendo justicia a su naturaleza, estaba tan rabiosa por sus prohibiciones que estaba llevándole la contraria en todo. Al principio le pareció un arranque que podía soportar, pero sinceramente, había llegado a su límite.

Sus delicados pasos fueron a parar al baño, donde había una enorme bañera rectangular llena de agua tibia, cuando se hundió hasta la cabeza, el agua se empezó a teñir por la cantidad de sangre en su cabello. La volvió a purificar para ella, dejándola cristalina. La pequeña arpía no se lo agradeció, estaba sentada en la cima del ego.

Cuando pasó una hora, salió como si nada, la vio elegir ropa común entre las mujeres de su especie cuando no estaban en batalla, parecida a una gitana, dejando el vientre a la vista y con una larga falda con amplias aberturas a cada lado, las sirvientas inmediatamente entraron con joyas, un montón para adornarla de pies a cabeza. A Sakura le gustaban las joyas, a él le gustaba dárselas, porque ella podía tener todo lo que quisiese, Sasuke solo quería tenerla a ella.

El castillo fue construido para ella, como a ella le gustaba, porque a ella le gustaba. Tenía miles de torres construidas en su nombre, situadas de manera en que no se escapasen las mejores vistas, forradas en oro y diamantes, porque a Sakura le gustaba.

Su padre Uchiha Fugaku le había contado hace tiempo que los hombres de su clan encontraban el amor una vez y para toda su eterna vida, sin embargo, era tan devastador, que muchos de ellos habían terminado suicidándose debido a la pérdida de su mujer o cometiendo actos terroristas sin importar a quien afectasen. El problema erradicaba en que mataban a los suyos en medio de tan despiadados ataques, y a diferencia de las Adinas, como daba a demostrar Sakura, los Uchiha no toleraban la muerte entre su misma raza. Era un grado de adoración y necesidad que solo crecía y crecía, volviéndolos peligrosos y sanguinarios, por eso, las mujeres Uchiha eran cuidadas celosamente de la vista de todos, y en parte tal cuestión había influido en el hecho de estar totalmente alejados del resto del mundo.

Pero Sakura no era una Uchiha, él era uno de los pocos y complicados casos en los cuales no encontraba a su mujer dentro de las ramas del clan. Y Sakura era todo lo contrario a ellas –Las mujeres Uchiha-. Era abrasadora, con un temperamento endemoniado y ganas de riña todo el tiempo, su familia la había consentido tanto que la había vuelto una mujer casi insoportable.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no iba a consentirle un minuto más que ella siguiese jugando con él y su cordura.

Las sirvientas se fueron despavoridas al mandarles una mirada, eran mujeres de la raza Tian, trabajadoras y buenas en la cocina. También eran mudas.

Sakura vio con sus ojos verdes el momento en que las criadas salieron rápidamente, ella también estaba dispuesta salir de la habitación cuando fue fuertemente apresada contra la pared. No iba a mirarlo, así que no alzó la vista para enfrentarlo desafiante como hacía de costumbre. La tomó del mentón mientras sostenía con su otra mano las dos muñecas delgadas de ella. Era tan sencillo someterla, si fuese otro hombre, Sakura se habría librado fácilmente, pero Sasuke y algunos destacados Orms le ganaban en fuerza, porque incluso entre su raza, ella era sobresaliente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de furia cuando la forzó a devolverle la mirada.

Su boca caliente hizo contacto con la boca de ella, cerrada firmemente para impedir que él pudiese inmiscuir su lengua en su cavidad, Sasuke se sintió inmediatamente frustrado, después de todo Sakura pretendía seguir rechazándolo. Sintió las encías picar y como sus colmillos crecían. Sin despegarse del rostro femenino sus labios pasaron por sus mejillas, terminando en la oreja derecha.

Ella olía fresco y delicioso.

–"¡No quiero verte!"

Que se apiadasen de él, porque sus palabras iban a barrer con su juicio.

–"Si tú no quieres verme, estoy dispuesto a destruirlo todo hasta que no tengas más opciones" – Murmuró suavemente contra la oreja femenina, con un tono que prometía, con uno que ella sabía, él no estaba bromeando – "Los mataría a todos por ti, seria tu culpa"

– "Hijo de pu- "– Su lengua había entrado en su boca, cortando cualquier insulto contra él. Quiso gritar furiosa pero solo salió un ruido ahogado por los labios de su asaltante.

Ahh… Sasuke era bueno, sabia donde acariciar, conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, y le valía muy poco admitirlo, después de todo, él era suyo. Sin embargo, ella era tan implacablemente orgullosa que seguía dispuesta a ir contra él.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía tentado a destruir el castillo, no importaba cuanto lo deseara, sabía que ella no querría ceder. Separo sus labios de la linda boca de ella.

Sakura pegó un salto cuando su espalda chocó contra una superficie suave y mullida. La enorme cama que estaba en el centro de su habitación. Sasuke los había movido de nuevo. Dispuesta a ponerse en pie, fue detenida por el cuerpo masculino de Sasuke encima de ella. Nuevamente aprisionaba sus muñecas, esta vez detrás de su espalda, era mejor inmovilizarla de esa forma, con sus piernas le fijo las caderas.

Ella vio el brillo rojizo en la mirada de Sasuke, y al siguiente sintió como la costosa tela de lo que cubría su pecho era rasgada salvajemente de su cuerpo, al igual que la prenda que cubría sus piernas. Intentó sacudirse, pero él estaba tomándose en serio el hecho de no dejarla mover.

–"¡Suéltame, Sasuke!" – Gritó furiosa

Pero él, aunque la escuchaba, no pensaba obedecerla. Acercó su rostro a su cuello, fijándose en la marca que había dejado en ella cuando se habían prometido, le gustaba morderla en ese sitio, donde se encontraba el sello negro que la identificaba como la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, él dejaba que ella le mordiese en la cadera, donde se había manifestado su propia marca.

Con un movimiento sutil pasó la lengua por el cuello femenino y la sintió estremecerse y tratar de escapar de nuevo, bajó hasta los senos blancos y perfectamente formados de ella, a él le gustaba mucho esa parte de su cuerpo, los bonitos pezones claros como capullos de flores rosas, fueron azotados por su lengua y boca.

Aunque ella lo disfrutaba, seguía luchando, impetuosamente férrea, lo suficiente para volver loco hasta al ser más paciente. Los constantes tirones contra la mano que sostenía sus muñecas y el movimiento de sus piernas inmovilizadas eran prueba de ello.

Se liberó de su propia parte inferior, la vio guiar la mirada a su falo, duro, grande y necesitado, estaba locamente excitado por ella. Sakura gritó contra la almohada cuando se sintió boca abajo, ese hijo de puta la había volteado, vio como estiró sus muñecas frente a ella y un movimiento de dedos, a continuación, quitó la mano que la sostenía, trató de moverlas para matarlo, nada. Sin posibilidad de liberarse. Estaba atada de todas maneras, esta vez, con algún tipo de truco de los infinitos que él poseía.

Sasuke no quería amordazarla, quería escucharla.

–"¡Si tratas de tomarme así, voy a odiarte!" – La escuchó vociferar, pero la ignoró.

Sasuke la invadió sin miramientos.

–"A-ah, t-te odio" – Tan deshonesta. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres de su clan, más suaves y sinceras.

El pene de Sasuke casi tocaba su útero, el morbo de la cuestión la hizo chorrear, él le tomó las caderas y empezó a entrar y salir de su apretada vagina, con movimientos largos y lentos, sacando casi toda su carne para volver a meterla con fuerza, había perdido la cuenta de los insultos entre gemidos que salían de la dulce boca de su enloquecedora mujer. Que iba a dejarlo, que iba a matarlo. Cosas así.

La tomó del cabello y la hizo voltear el rostro de costado, sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas, la cara roja, y un ligero hilillo le guindaba en su pequeña barbilla. Se sentía tan humillada, sin posibilidad de lucha, totalmente sometida a Sasuke. Él nunca la había forzado de esa manera, estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de trato, ser tomada contra su voluntad la dejaba llena de ira, incluso si su cuerpo lo aceptaba.

Él quería soltarla, dejar que ella tomase la decisión de entregarse como quisiese, pero esta vez, no iba a hacerlo.

Las penetraciones se hicieron tan fuertes que la movían de su sitio, sus bonitos pechos se restregaban contra el colchón, rozando frenéticamente por el ritmo, mordía sus labios con fuerza, pero no podía evitar que todos los sonidos saliesen, el crudo ruido de la cadera masculina contra sus nalgas era sórdido y fuerte.

–"¡A-ack!" – Abrió los ojos de la repentina impresión de sentir aquel pene crecer aún más. Sintió su interior invadido con tanta intensidad que vergonzosamente gritó su orgasmo, lejos de dejarla recuperarse, la mano que aún se mantenía en su cadera se movió hasta el capullo de placer de ella, frotándola y haciéndola gritar, estaba sensible, acababa de tener un avasallador orgasmo, pero él la seguía embistiendo, frotando las contraídas paredes de su canal mientras la masturbaba. No tardó demasiado en hacerla llegar otra vez.

Estaba sobre-estimulado, su mano mantenía el delicado rostro femenino de costado, no quería perderse ningún gesto de su precioso rostro, ella era centro del deseo de demasiados seres, y como no, si parecía moldeada por las mejores Myraks, arquitectas inmaculadas e infinitamente conocedoras del arte, saberla suya y él suyo, era gratificante. Pero la bruja bajo él, no parecía valorar tal cosa lo suficiente. Las paredes de su orificio lo apretaban en las contracciones de su segundo orgasmo, haciéndolo apretar la mandíbula.

El gritó que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, la hizo enrojecer más de ser posible, estaba siendo sometida de tal forma, que su orgullo jamás se recuperaría. Ella provenía de una raza guerrera, pero más que ese, ser el motivo de tal altanería, era la ya mencionada excesiva forma en que fue beneficiada a lo largo de su existencia, lo que la volvía así. Estaba avergonzada de como su cuerpo respondía a la forma de ser manipulado de este hombre, el único que había podido cautivarla.

El semen inundó su interior con sensaciones calientes y consecutivas, él seguía metiendo su falo con movimientos pausados mientras disparaba su interior. Sintió su abertura desbordar cuando él abandonó su cuerpo.

Sasuke retiró su semi-duro pene de ella, la puso de espaldas al colchón nuevamente, hacía poco tiempo ella había dejado de vociferar, sus ojos verdes cristalinos se enfrentaron a los suyos, bajó la vista y la visión de su simiente saliendo de ella, era estimulante.

Acercó su rostro al femenino, aún no pensaba liberar las restricciones en su cuerpo, cuando estuvo rozando la graciosa nariz femenina, ella volteó el rostro con la boca apretada. Tomó suavemente el delicado rostro para verla, estaba tan roja, tan vulnerable, tan deliciosa.

Suavemente volvió a penetrarla, no perdiéndose le forma en que de sus tentadores labios salía un jadeo, la cantidad de fluidos suyos y de ella eran lubricante más que suficiente.

–"Podría hacer esto por días, podría tomar tu cuerpo en contra de tu voluntad para siempre, Sakura" – Murmuró suavemente, con la voz ronca e hipnotizante, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, pasando la lengua por el inferior – "Y tú no podrías detenerme" – Penetración profunda- "No tienes el poder para hacerlo, soy más fuerte que tú…" –Otra embestida que le hizo gritar- "No puedes obligarme a nada, Sakura… ¿puedes entenderlo?, si quisieses irte para enfurecerme, yo siempre te encontraría, y siempre… siempre te tomaría, una" –Embestida- "y otra" –Embestida- "Y otra vez".

Ella sabía que nadie podría rivalizar contra alguien de la especie de Sasuke, fue su avasallador poder lo que la atrajo en un principio, debido a que contados individuos habían podido con ella. Nunca le había quedado tan en claro como ahora, cuan abismal era la diferencia de sus dominios, ella nunca lo había tomado en cuenta porque Sasuke se desvivía por complacerla.

–"Sakura" – El suave llamado la hizo volver en sí, lo vio hacer una mueca mientras se volvía a correr en ella, llevándola a su tercera culminación, la nube de placer la hizo perder el sentido momentáneamente- "Sin embargo, tú haces conmigo lo que quieres, me complace dejar que lo hagas, si quisieses un sol solo para ti, lo tendrías, puedo dártelo" – Ella lo escuchaba con total atención- "¿Puedes entender cuanto te amo?"

La mirada devastada que él le lanzó se le clavó en el corazón, ella había estado portándose como una malcriada, tanto que había herido más de lo que imaginaba a su amado, solo quería hacerlo enfurecer, pero Sasuke parecía infinitamente triste ahora mismo. Las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos, el único que podía desarmarla y hacerla llorar.

–"Puedo" – Exclamó con fuerza, ella parecía un sacrificio, desnuda con las manos cruzadas arriba de su cabeza, con el cabello largo y las piernas invadidas de él, era tan menuda y celestial, que, si le llegaba a faltar, todo ardería.

Liberó con un movimiento de su mano las ataduras, ella estiro sus brazos hacia él, vio las marcas que habían dejado sus manos antes, las ataduras no le habían hecho daño, él se había asegurado de hacerlas así para ella, la invitación a hundirse en sus brazos fue rápidamente tomada, no sin antes besar las ligeras heridas que le había causado, desapareciéndolas.

Su nariz rozaba le mejilla femenina, que estaba húmeda por sus desbordantes ojos verdes, sintió por primera vez en demasiados días para él, como ella lo besaba por iniciativa propia, un solo movimiento suyo y de nuevo lo tenía, a veces pensaba que ella no notaba cuanto influía en él. La lengua traviesa se inmiscuyó en su boca, explorando sus dientes, los colmillos, tanteando todo a su paso. Se besaron por largo rato, separándose solo milimétricamente para que ella pudiese respirar.

–"Lo siento tanto" – La escuchó murmurar contra su lengua con los ojos cerrados, ella ni siquiera necesitaba disculparse, él siempre iba a minimizar sus culpas y a perdonarla. – "Te amo" – Beso rápido- "Te amo tanto como tú me amas" – La vulnerabilidad en sus profundidades verdes, le hizo darse cuenta de que ella tenía miedo de que no le creyese y estuviese aun herido, tonta, la conexión entre ellos era tan íntima, que estuvo a punto de llamarla estúpida, no necesitaba convencerlo de que lo amaba.

Se sintió tentado a soltar un suspiro de alivio, al fin, ella le estaba respondiendo como era debido, como nunca debió dejar de hacer, esto era por dejarla ser tan egocéntrica, no obstante, no pensaba cambiar nada, ella había aprendido la lección, seguramente eso no lo salvaría de tener una rebelión nuevamente en algún futuro, lidiaría con ello, porque sin importar nada, Sakura era suya.

La mujer que tenía a sus pies a un Dios, era sin dudas, la más poderosa entre todos.

–

–

–

–

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Hasta aquí, historia con contenido lemon bastante explicito, este genero me gusto mucho, me encantó crear las razas, es genial, me gusta hacer a un Sasuke devoto a su amor, lo hice super OP, porque quería que fuese absoluto, me atrevo a afirmar que incluso entre su clan, es el más fuerte, me encanta que sea así, Sakura por su parte es muchisimo más poderosa que muchas razas, es una excentricidad entre todo esto, el amor entre los dos es explosivo, los choques entre ellos vienen principalmente debido a la personalidad de Sakura, que es muy terca y acostumbrada a la complacencia de sus acciones, que esperabas si su papá la tenía chiflada y tiene de amado a un Dios que la tiene aún más :v . Espero que les haya gustado, si son pervertidas como yo, posiblemente si, estaba pensando en hacer una serie de historias, pero no sé de qué, si alguien quiere que escriba algo en especifico y la idea me parece buena, puedo plasmarla, espero su apoyo y comentarios, **besooooos.**

**Seishes OFF**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAA, parte 2, una historia extra y relajada, llena de mucho **M M M, LEMON**. SI ERES SENSIBLE, NO LEAS. Nos leemos abajo.

Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Historia: De Seishes, mía de mi.

–

–

–

* * *

** II**

–

–

–

–

–"Ah-h, fuerte, más fuerte" – La voz entrecortada de su mujer era tan suplicante, inclinada en el suelo, mientras enterraba su pene ahora con más fuerza dentro de su deseoso agujero, estaba un poco preocupado acerca de tenerla así en la dura superficie del piso, seguramente tendría las rodillas y codos enrojecidos. Ella misma se había ofrecido en esa posición y no había forma en que pudiese negarse.

Alrededor de unas semanas atrás, ellos se habían reconciliado, después de un periodo de abstinencia sexual, pasaban literalmente todo el día cogiendo. Sakura era de la raza de las Adinas, una raza terca y violenta. Pero ella era un caso totalmente diferente, era mucho más sanguinaria, cruel e incalculablemente insoportable que ninguna en su clase.

Todo se debía a la inmensa adoración que había tenido su padre, un respetado guerrero, con respecto a su crianza, siendo una pequeña niña había sabido manipular a sus padres, hermanos y hermanas, con su bendecida apariencia celestial, e increíble destreza en todas las aptitudes que exigía su entrenamiento, no había nada, absolutamente nada en lo que no fuese complacida.

Cuando alcanzó la madurez, ella se había vuelto en simples palabras, en una imponente _arpía_.

Debido a la autoridad de su padre, no había forma en que ella pudiese ser castigada sin importar que tan graves fuesen sus faltas. Entre su gente, las mujeres eran mucho más fieras y despiadadas, por lo que, en muchas ocasiones, trataron de _quitarla_ del camino, cuando Sakura había cumplido 13 años, Dalia, su prima, había tratado de cortarle el cuello mientras dormía, un segundo después, la cabeza de la pequeña familiar, estaba en el suelo. Su padre había entrado casi de inmediato por lo que pudo divisar a Sakura sosteniendo la cabeza de rojos cabellos de Dalia, separada de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, la familia de Dalia, pidió un duelo a muerte para vengar a su primogénita, el resultado concluyó con toda la rama, cruelmente destirpada por su padre. Él no iba a permitir que nadie cortase a su hija.

Actualmente, su futura esposa

–"¿P-podemos jugar por este lado?" – La escuchó preguntar con el rostro ladeado y una de sus manos entre sus nalgas rozando suavemente su orificio anal. Sus paredes le estaban apretando hasta la tortura debido al orgasmo al que la acababa de llevar. Un par de embestidas más y él también había acabado.

–"Solo… Déjame terminar con esto" – "Eso" era terminar de llenarla con el líquido blanquecino que disparaba con fuerza en su útero. La vio asentir mientras gemía suavemente ante cada chorro en su interior.

Honestamente, él quería dejarla embarazada, pero ella se negaba alegando que planeaba tenerlo para sí misma durante un largo tiempo más. Él mismo tenía que refrenar ese pensamiento, porque más allá de querer formar su propio legado, era un instinto de su raza lo que lo impulsaba a querer dejarla preñada, de forma que, sabiendo tal cosa, también compartía la decisión de querer a su mujer para él solo durante un largo tiempo más, quizás unos cientos de años.

–"Ya terminaste, ahora, Sasuke, ahora, ponlo aquí" – Vio el movimiento de su largo cabello rosa cuando pego su mejilla al suelo para ofrecerle su otro lugar secreto con las dos delicadas manos abriendo sus nalgas, su vagina estaba llena de manera en que su semen caía al suelo y rodaba por sus muslos, ella era tan… Tan provocadora.

No podía resistir el impulso de querer besarla, así que lejos aún de consentirle su anhelo, se inclinó sobre el pequeño cuerpo para poder tomar sus labios rojizos, la levantó suavemente hasta tenerla encima de sus muslos mientras aún asaltaba con su lengua la boca lasciva de su prometida. Se quejó frustrado cuando ella se separó con fuerza de él.

–"¡Lo quiero por aquí, Sasuke!" – De nuevo, un ataque, Sakura se había puesto de rodillas y tocaba sus nalgas, en señal de por donde quería tenerlo dentro, la vio morderse el labio inferior de forma algo salvaje.

Suspiró suavemente.

–"Bien, entonces, tú atención debe estar aquí" – Sakura vio como Sasuke se sentaba en un cómodo taburete que se encontraba en su habitación, mientras acariciaba su pene, ofreciéndoselo, ella quería hacerlo. – "¿Quieres tenerlo en tu boca? ven"

–"T-tú…" – Tenía claras intenciones de quejarse, pero sus ganas de saborearlo, eran más, estaba tan encendida, y además este hombre era suyo, no había forma en que no pudiese desearlo, no había forma en que nadie no pudiese desearlo. Era la definitiva _perfección_.

–"Necesitas lubricarlo para poder entrar a ese lugar que tanto quieres, sé buena con tu lengua ¿De acuerdo?" – Pidió con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha, apartando unos mechones rosas del camino, la sintió meterlo hasta la mitad, ese era su máximo alcance, así que sus manos atendían el resto del pene. Su lengua saboreaba todo a su alcance, en un momento lo sacó completo para jugar con el orificio de su cabeza y posteriormente volverlo a engullir.

Recogió con una mano el cabello desordenado de Sakura en una coleta, solo para mirarla mejor mientras sacaba y metía su falo de su femenina boca.

–"Está bien ahora" – Anunció cuando sintió que podría terminar en su garganta, sacando el pene de la boca hambrienta de la pelirrosa, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su pequeña barbilla.

Definitivamente estaba condenado. Aún sosteniendo su cabello, le alzó el rostro para besarla suavemente, inmediatamente deslizó las manos hacía la nuca de ella para no dejarla separarse hasta que se sintiese satisfecho.

Fue una enorme sorpresa cuando había notado que a Sakura le gustaba que él fuese increíblemente dominante en el sexo, después de haberla tomado restringidas semanas atrás, ella parecía más dispuesta a ello aún, incluso le había pedido con frecuencia dejarla inmovilizada de brazos, que tomase con fuerza su cabello, y su cuello, que le dejase marcas profundas con los labios y no las borrase como solía hacer.

–"A-ahora Sasuke" – De nuevo insistía con los ojos verdes llorosos. Ella debía tener muchas ganas. No pensaba hacerla rogar un poco más, pero si pensaba en que no quería seguirla teniendo en el suelo. Con un chasqueo, estaban sobre la cama.

–"Inclínate y ofrécemelo otra vez, Sakura" – De inmediato su pequeña mujer adopto la misma posición de antes, acarició su potente pene una vez y lo deslizo por los labios vaginales, tomando de sus fluidos, desde allí subió lentamente hasta el agujero por el cual Sakura quería ser profanada, posicionó la cabeza de su glande haciendo presión suavemente.

–"¡Mas rápido!" – Por supuesto, ellos lo habían hecho por ese sitio con frecuencia, pero él nunca se lo había introducido de un empellón, porque era demasiado estrecha como para no hacerle daño, así que siguió metiéndose lentamente, haciéndola gritar algunas groserías más. La sintió inclinarse hacia atrás con fuerza para empalarse de una vez, y tal como esperaba, la impaciente y necia mujer, se quejó dolorida, pero siguió moviéndose.

–"Parece que a alguien le gusta ahora un poco de dolor" – Señaló mientras besaba con cariño la oreja femenina mientras inmovilizaba sus caderas para que dejara de moverse tan salvajemente. – "Así no, así no… De esta forma si" – Susurró contra el lóbulo, mientras tomaba el mando de los movimientos inclinándola nuevamente.

El ano de Sakura le apretaba con ganas, después de un par de embestidas suaves, el ritmo había aumentado, de forma en que sacaba casi toda la polla para volvérsela a incrustar, los gritos agudos salían de su garganta, realmente, le gustaba ser tomada de esa forma

Por otro lado, a él le gustaba de todas las formas posibles.

–"¡Lléname mucho! ¡voy a tomarlo todo!"

–"… Insana"

Recordaba con claridad el día en que él tomó ese sitio entre sus nalgas por primera vez, ella había estado muy, pero muy desconcertada.

Había ocurrido un tiempo atrás, bastante.

–"¡N-no!" – Había gritado cuando él había apoyado su dura necesidad en el orificio "equivocado"- "No es por ahí, Sasuke, es por aquí" – Le había reprendido mientras con los dedos separaba sus labios bajos, mostrándole el sitio por el cual debían unirse.

En muchos años, nada lo había descolocado tanto, observó su rostro para ver si ella no tenía algún rastro de humor que indicase que estaba jugando con él, pero no había encontrado nada más que un ceño fruncido con decisión. Con lo lista que era, no había manera en que ella no conociese esta otra forma ¿cierto?, otro vistazo al bonito rostro femenino, y estuvo totalmente convencido de que ella realmente no conocía mucho más.

–"Vamos, hazlo, Sasuke, es justo aquí"

Él estaba maquinando y por lo tanto se había quedado paralizado un momento escuchando las quejas de la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

–"Hoy voy a tomar otro sitio de ti, ¿de acuerdo?" – Habló por fin, logrando una cara dudosa en ella.

–"Pero ya has usado todos los sitios, Sasuke" – Se refería a su boca y vagina.

Las Adinas eran instruidas en todas las formas del sexo, de forma en que pudiesen manejarlo cuando llegasen a la edad adecuada. Estaba curioso acerca de por qué Sakura no sabía que podía tomarla por el ano. Podría investigar luego, la incredulidad de su mujer, lo había puesto muy, pero muy caliente.

–"Sakura, quiero este…" – Deslizo lentamente un dedo entre sus nalgas hasta tocar su objetivo, la sintió tensarse un poco- "…Lugar también"

–"¿Ah? Eso no es posible, Sasuke"

–"Lo es"

–"N-no, eso es… Muy extraño"

–"No hay nada extraño en tomar todos tus agujeros, son míos" – Murmuró roncamente mientras introducía lenta y pausadamente su dedo índice entre las paredes apretadas de ese lugar virgen.

–"A-ah, ah, S-sasuke… Eso es raro, para"

–"Esto es recurrente en el acto de la fornicación, seré muy bueno, relájate" – Su dedo había profundizado un poco más, haciéndola soltar un sonido agudo que le sacó una sonrisa lujuriosa, besó suavemente los labios que lo llamaban para continuar preparándola.

Al final, él había logrado su cometido de iniciarla en el sexo anal, la Sakura de ese momento era totalmente diferente a la de la actualidad, que solo deseaba que le diese con más salvajismo, su recto estaba inundado en semen, y ella iba por una segunda ronda, podría haber parado allí, pero el ruido que se producía cuando introducía su falo por la cantidad de fluidos, le había vuelto a excitar.

Un rato después, se encontraban encima de los cómodos almohadones de la colosal cama, Sakura estaba exhausta por lo que se había dormido encima de él después de un último orgasmo al montarlo. No estaba seguro de que tan apasionadas eran las Adinas, había escuchado relatos contados por sus primos en el clan, suponía que ahora debía concederles la razón.

Sakura había tenido su iniciación sexual con él, había cumplido los 21 años de edad, a pesar de que todas las mujeres de su especie empezaban con el coito a temprana edad, Sakura nunca había estado dispuesta a dejarse tomar por alguien más débil que ella, no sabía si agradecer al padre de Sakura haberla vuelto tan arrogante. Quizás no lo supiera, pero había rescatado a su raza de la extinción con el hecho de haberla criado de esa manera. Estaba muy seguro de que los habría matado a todos.

Cuando hizo aparecer al padre de Sakura frente a él en uno de los castillos que había erigido para ella, para preguntarle acerca de la falta de información más allá de lo básico de su compañera con respecto al sexo, tal como esperaba, ella había sido aislada de ese tipo de ámbitos no solo por su carácter, sino porque su progenitor, era algo irracional con la protección de su hija, podría haber hecho trizas a uno o dos insistentes pretendientes, admitió sin nada de vergüenza el atractivo hombre de cabello rojizo mientras balanceaba una afilada lanza. Después de una breve despedida, la conversación se dio por terminada.

Las Adinas eran muy sexuales, pero los pertenecientes a su raza, también lo eran. Una vez cada 114 lunas del ciclo, al llegar a la edad adulta, los hombres y mujeres entraban en una especie de celo, que duraba alrededor de una semana, por lo que Sasuke no se había iniciado con Sakura. No era especialmente fanático de esas fechas, no hasta que encontró a su mujer.

Sasuke había eliminado todo rastro de las féminas que había tocado en sus ciclos anteriores. No sentía ningún remordimiento por eso, habían partido sin dolor. Si eso servía de consuelo.

De regreso al presente, la lenta respiración femenina contra su cuello, estaba haciendo serios estragos en su resistencia, se movió de forma en que el rostro de ambos quedase confrontado de costado, Sakura no se había despertado para nada, y viendo como seguía tan profundamente relajada, decidió no despertarla. Beso su frente suavemente y cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido un rato más hasta que ella despertase.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

**Fin de este extra de "La más poderosa", aun quiero hacer otro extra de como se conocieron. Si les gustan estas mini historias, y tienen alguna idea de como quisieran que siguiesen, estoy abierta a opiniones que soy medio manca xDD, había querido escribir algo con respecto a sexo anal hace un tiempo, esto me pareció perfecto porque es una historia con alta contenido sexual y adoración, espero les haya gustado :3 si han llegado hasta aqui, son unas pillas xD BESOS.**

**Seishes OFF**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAAA, vengo con otra actualización para esta historia que se suponía era un one, pero a la que sigo haciéndole caps.

Espero disfruten, me extendí, es un poco más largo de lo que normalmente suelo escribir. NOS VEMOS EN LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO.

**Rated M SasuSaku.**

**Historia por: Seishes**

* * *

**III**

**La más poderosa**

–

–

–

–

–

Cuando Kirei apareció frente a Sakura, inmediatamente quiso borrarla del mapa, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la hizo temblar de incredulidad. Sasuke estaba defendiendo a esa mujer, interponiendo su mano entre la lanza y el cuello de la mujer a la que quería destrozar.

¿Cuándo en la vida esto había ocurrido? _Nunca._

Se sintió tan confundida y extremadamente desubicada. A Sasuke no le importaba que ella cortase un par de cabezas en un arranque de furia, entonces ¿por qué esta vez era diferente? Analizó detenidamente por un instante a la mujer detrás del pelinegro, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos de un rojizo pálido.

Era una extraña apariencia, poco característica entre los Neims, al parecer había sufrido una mutación que le negaba heredar los ojos perlados de su raza.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Sasuke había estado en muy pocas ocasiones, dispuesto a discutir o negarse a Sakura, se atrevía a decir, que solo iba contra la voluntad de su mujer cuando esta armaba un escándalo en el que se veía obligado a hacerla entrar en razón, como cuando se negaba a verlo, sumida en un estado de caliente furia.

Cuando la visualizó darle la espalda y huir del palacio abatida y aturdida, el corazón que solo sentía por ella, se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho, se encontró tan ridículamente lleno de remordimiento, que en ese mismo instante en que la perdió de vista, deseó haberla dejado realizar su cometido. Podía buscarla y atraerla en un santiamén, pero primero, debía arreglar los asuntos con la causante del alboroto.

Kirei Aznan, nunca creyó que volvería a ver a esa mujer en su vida. Y no creyó que ella fuese capaz de llegar a irrumpir en sus dominios, pero allí estaba. Y deseó haberla eliminado hace tantos años mientras buscaba a las mujeres que habían compartido su cama antes de Sakura. Por una milenaria tradición de su clan, debían atenderse tres peticiones a la primera mujer con la que un varón fornicase. Su primera petición le pareció extraña al principio.

– "No me asesines cuando la encuentres"

Luego la entendió.

Cuando empezó su cacería, la primera en la lista era Aznan, con el ceño fruncido la dejó descartada en nombre del honor de su clan, el cual siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Su segunda petición, fue tenerlo en su siguiente ciclo. Y el último fue "préstame tu ayuda cuando la necesite, solo una vez" de ello habían transcurrido muchas lunas ya.

Él la había descartado de la existencia, porque era tan insignificante, que su mundo centrado en su mujer, no tenía espacios para recordar a nadie más A estas alturas, Sakura debía estar muy lejos, quizás en brazos de su padre, dispuesta a hacerle lo más infernal posible el encontrarla, con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto cada vez mejor en despistarlo, por supuesto, esto se debía a que él la había dejado conocer las formas en las que podría perderse del rastro de cualquier criatura, sin embargo se había guardado para si mismo un par que podrían resultar un dolor de cabeza, podía hallarla aunque se escondiese en el centro de la tierra, nunca había tardado más que un par de minutos en localizarla. Era totalmente suya. No podía alejarse tanto de él, los resultados serían fatales. Concentrándose un poco pudo percibirla. Había acertado, se encontraba en las tierras pertenecientes a la raza Adina. Pero antes de confrontarla, debía atender lo más rápido posible el asunto que se había presentado.

– "La única razón por la que tú cuello sigue unido al resto de tú cuerpo, es porque mi clan siempre ha honrado su palabra, dime qué quieres y luego desaparece" – Murmuró sombríamente tras voltear a ver a la mujer a la cual le había salvado la vida.

– "Mi señor…"

–

–

–

–

–

Lejos del castillo, Sakura que había corrido a una velocidad enceguecedora, se encontraba aún aturdida por lo que había descubierto de la boca de esa extraña. Perra. Sakura acostumbrada a siempre hacer lo que le daba la gana, había sido detenida. Admitía sin vergüenza alguna que había sido irreverente en sus actos la mayoría del tiempo, pero esto, justo ahora, merecía un baño de sangre en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Sasuke, su Sasuke había protegido a una mujer. Una mujer que no era ella. Sintió como si su corazón estuviese cayéndose a pedazos ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con ellos? Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar. Estaba en los terrenos de su padre, que seguramente le brindaría el consuelo que necesitaba. En medio de su llanto, decidió que lo mejor era tomarlo por sorpresa. Eso era algo muy difícil de lograr, sabia que incluso aunque tuviese éxito en escaparse del infalible radar de Sasuke por un corto tiempo, él rápidamente volvería a ubicarla. Pero ese pequeño margen de tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba.

–

–

–

Muy al noreste "El valle" era observado por un joven hombre.

Naruto sonreía con ambas manos en las caderas mientras respiraba profundamente, él era un Adin, en su raza eran libres y voraces en cuanto a batallar respectaba, su gente apreciaba vivir en un lugar en común, pero Naruto, que no era fanático de las constantes riñas en las que estos gustaban de participar, prefería vivir alejado en absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Un ruido lo tomó por sorpresa a sus espaldas. Y cuando viró su rostro sonrió nervioso con una gota en su sien mientras por inercia se pasaba la mano por el rubio cabello. Ahí de pie, se encontraba una figura pequeña y pelirrosa, se suponía que ese era un día igual a los otros, tranquilo, ahora estaba seguro de que eso acababa de cambiar.

Él había conocido a Sakura cuando esta invitó a su hermana, Ino, una Adina tan rubia como él, al palacio que quería mostrarle, no sabía si aquello había sido suerte o no, pero justo esos días, él se encontraba visitando a su madre, de alguna forma había terminado acompañando a Ino a ver a su preciada amiga, los rumores acerca de Sakura, habían circulado hasta el punto en que llegaron a él, pero solo cuando la vio en batalla pudo confirmar muchos de ellos, esa mujer era tan implacable y sedienta de masacre como habían descrito. Todo lo contrario a él, que a pesar de su raza, prefería tener una vida pacifica, cosa por la que había sido criticado y tachado de débil, sus padres que conocían su verdadero potencial, apoyaron su decisión de alejarse siempre y cuando fuese a verlos cada cierto tiempo.

De alguna manera no le sorprendía ver a la peligrosa Adina frente a sí, en un enfrentamiento de "recreación", lo pensó irónicamente porque si hubiese podido, Sakura lo habría desmembrado con una sonrisa. Reconoció sin vergüenza alguna lo extremadamente ágil y letal que era, ella le había dado un asfixiante abrazo por haber salido ileso de su batalla. Desde entonces, se habían vuelto algo parecido a amigos. Lo cual según Ino, era extremadamente raro, porque su lunática amiga, solo permitía que se le acercasen personas muy fuertes. También le dijo que lo dejo luchar con ella solo porque estaba segura de que iba a salir vivo, de lo contrario, habría tenido que interferir con la idea de Sakura.

Con un suspiro, se acercó unos pasos hasta ella, y al verla alzar la mirada se quedó petrificado.

¿Qué había pasado para que tuviese esa cara?

Sin dudas, era la mujer más bonita que había conocido hasta ahora, pero su semblante, siempre soberbio y altivo, era ahora una expresión impotente, era nuevo verla así.

"¿S-Sakura?" – Preguntó alarmado haciendo gestos con ambas manos, sentía como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a llorar – "¿qué pasa?"

"uh-uhm" – La escuchó balbucear

Viéndola así solo podía venir a su cabeza una pequeña niña consentida que se encontraba muy triste, apretando los labios y conteniéndose para no parecer tonta.

Ella era muy linda, pero estaba emparejada. Emparejada con un tipo aterrador, había que resaltar.

"Bien, cambiemos de pregunta" – convino Naruto- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Ino te dijo como llegar? Este lugar está fuera de cualquier guía mágica.

La vio respirar profundamente y posteriormente abrir la boca para hablar.

– "Lo sé, por eso vine hasta aquí, voy a quedarme contigo el día de hoy"

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces con incredulidad. Ella quería realmente que él tuviese su cabeza rodando por los suelos.

Naruto era extremadamente fuerte, radiante y fantástico, y eso se debía a que, dentro de sí, habitaba una deidad que armoniosamente, había sido persuadida de vivir a mano con el rubio. Sakura no sabía exactamente como funcionaba aquello, pero Ino, la mujer a la que consideraba su hermana, le había platicado acerca de muchas peculiaridades de Naruto, no muchos habían logrado salir tan en buenas condiciones como él luego de una lucha con ella. Por lo que no se encontró especialmente sorprendida cuando se enteró de aquello. Tenía entendido que solo la familia de Naruto, su padre, y ella, sabían de la divinidad del rubio.

Esto lo convertía en su escape perfecto, porque él solo, había _desaparecido_ toda aquella región del mapa, es decir, que el valle, no podía ser encontrado por nadie, a menos de que tuvieses una_ entrada_, o que Naruto quisiese que lo encontrases. Así de tanto, él quería tener una vida pacifica.

Quizás Ino estaría un poco frenética cuando se enterase de que su apertura al hogar de su hermano había desaparecido, pero si estaba en lo correcto, la rubia aún no planeaba visitarlo.

– "Harás que me meta en problemas"

– "Me iré al día siguiente, hoy voy a quedarme aquí, donde Sasuke no va a encontrarme en un rato"

– "¿Así que todo es por Sasuke?"

La visualizó asentir lentamente. En verdad estaba afectada, ella solía mostrar gestos sarcásticos y autoritarios con cada movimiento, no por nada se había convertido en una mujer que actuaba bastante fuera de sus cabales, aún así, para su sorpresa (sí, según lo que había escuchado acerca de ella, asumía que estaba loca), Sakura resultó ser extremadamente inteligente, manipuladora y suspicaz. No estaba loca, sus acciones eran conscientes, con todos sus sentidos y neuronas funcionando. Al mirarla de nuevo suspiró, no podía solo decirle que no, podía sacarla del sitio, no había duda, pero no se sentía capaz.

¿Estaba siendo víctima del magnético encanto de la sanguinaria belleza? No estaba seguro, ni tampoco muy interesado en indagar. Él era muy práctico y sencillo, por lo que simplemente hacía lo que le parecía correcto.

"Bien, bien, vamos a mi casa, voy a cocinar lo que he cazado hoy"

Cuando le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar, dio un respingo al sentir como ella se aferraba a la cinturilla de su pantalón, si, peligrosa, no la había escuchado moverse hasta que la sintió tomar su ropa. Decidió no preguntarle por qué quería aferrarse a él y siguió andando. Había descubierto desde hace un tiempo que esta mujer actuaba como quería y no había una razón en especial casi nunca.

–

–

–

–

–

Desaparecida. No estaba. No la encontraba.

Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Sakura no estaba, por ningún sitio, sabía que estaba en las tierras de su familia, estuvo allí un tiempo, luego desapareció y suspiró disgustado pero muy seguro de que la encontraría en un segundo, todo se desencajó cuando eso no pasó.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Sentado en el extravagante trono que Sakura había querido colocar en el medio del salón principal, la mano que se encontraba presionando el reposabrazos izquierdo, en un incontrolable impulso soltó una onda que arrasó con el ala astral del palacio, desde afuera seguramente se vería la impulsiva destrucción que había ocurrido en un segundo y de improviso.

Todo era culpa de esa mujer, Sakura se había ido porque había aparecido.

Para encontrarla primero necesitaba ir al último sitio donde había estado. En un parpadeo, se encontró a sí mismo en el salón del hogar de la familia de su mujer. Y justo por allí pasaba el padre de la misma. No dudó en preguntarle acerca del paradero de Sakura, el hombre lo miró intrigado con una ceja alzada.

– "Sakura no ha venido a casa"

Eso había bastado para hacer que tomase otro rumbo. Él conocía al padre de Sakura, y él no mentía con nada que tuviese que ver con su adorada hija. Estaba seguro de que ahora debía encontrarse alarmado tratando de adivinar su paradero. Pero no tanto como él.

En definitiva, debía vigilar de forma más estrecha las cosas que ella hacía. En todos los años que llevaban juntos, nunca se había escapado de su vista. Estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de desespero que no le convendría en nada al resto del mundo.

¿De que servía tener tanto poder, si no podía hallar el rastro de su propia compañera?

Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, y por su cabeza pasaron miles de posibilidades apocalípticas que debía mantener a raya. Porque en algún lugar, estaba Sakura. No podía solo empezar a devastar sitios al azar, por mucho que desease hacerlo.

–

–

–

–

– "Esto es muy bueno" – elogió la pelirrosa, mientras masticaba complacida algo que había llevado a su boca desde su plato. – "Quiero llevarte como mi cocinero, Naruto"

– "No creo que pueda vivir encerrado solo esperando tus horas de comida" – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sakura nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, pero Naruto sería su secreta excepción, porque era un hombre que le agradaba mucho. Sasuke no podía enterarse de eso. Sería un problema.

–

–

–

–

–

Encerrada en aquella mazmorra, Kirei Aznan, veía encadenada de los pies la pequeña ventana por la que se filtraba un poco de luz. Su propia codicia la había llevado a ese lugar. Kirei era una Neim que había heredado una extraña genética, mientras crecía fue muy diligente con sus estudios, y cuando llegó a una edad temprana, había desarrollado clarividencia. Al principio lo mantuvo oculto de sus padres, porque no quería ser alejada de su familia, a pesar de poder mantenerlo oculto durante un tiempo, un día, en un sueño premonitorio, vio la llegada de los hombres con alas de sangre que pusieron fin al conflicto de razas. Entre ellos, lo vió a él. Sasuke Uchiha. Era exquisito, era toda la perfección que una erudita como ella deseaba. Cuando eso ocurrió, Kirei solo tenía 13 años de edad, pero ya estaba enamorada.

Ya se había enterado de todos los sucesos que ocurrirían muy en el futuro. Sin embargo, los mantuvo para sí. Así fue como llegó a ofrecer su virtud a aquel hombre que ella necesitaba como suyo. Durante todos los años siguientes, vivió obsesionada, esperando el día en que pudiese verlo. Durante ese tiempo Kirei había enfocado todos sus recursos a saber más sobre él, y allí la pudo visualizar, una mujer inescrupulosa y bañada en carmesí, que sin embargo, era hermosa. Ellos estaban destinados, una pareja inseparable y poderosa, él ya le pertenecía a esa mujer de largos y pálidos cabellos rosas. Casi se sintió enloquecer cuando vió aquello. Por lo que trazó un plan, con el que engañandose a si misma, se motivó a seguir adelante.

Fue aceptada rápidamente por la madre de Sasuke solo por el hecho de haber heredado un don especial que la llevó a descubrir el paradero del clan y una apariencia atractiva para el sexo opuesto. Postularse como candidata para el primer ciclo de Sasuke Uchiha, había resultado ser un éxito, como sabia que ocurriría.

Cuando regresó para entregarse a él durante su siguiente ciclo, estaba tan feliz, que se sentía desfallecer ¿qué podía hacer para que se quedase con ella?, faltaba poco para que apareciese la dueña del corazón del perfecto Dios del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Más adelante ellos se encontraron y podía verlos con su ahora odiada habilidad, por mostrarle lo entregado que se encontraba a los deseos de la mujer con la que se había unido el objeto de su delirio, pasaba sus uñas por sus antebrazos con furia, autoinfringiéndose largos arañazos que dejaban a su paso largos hilos ensangrentados, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que no tuviese ella?, ni siquiera podía mantener sus caprichos a raya, era incontrolable y desenfrenada, masacrando todo lo que se atravesase en su camino.

¿Por qué su amor no la amaba?

Las lágrimas que caían desde la punta de su nariz la hicieron reaccionar al hacer contacto con el frío suelo del calabozo.

Kirei Aznan sabía como terminarían las cosas. Pero debido a que su vida era una miseria, prefirió aparecerse en aquel palacio y en términos sencillos, _suicidarse_. Porque amargamente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ganar. Se había visto a sí misma en aquel encierro, esperando desganadamente la hora de su muerte.

– "_Mi señor… por favor, hazme tú amante" _

La ayuda que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba, era la paz que le otorgaría mantenerse cerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

La tercera petición, era su sentencia de muerte. Y lo sabía. Pero su vida, dejó de serlo desde el momento en que lo vió y supo que nunca seria suyo.

Tan desmesurado era su amor.

Y no había poder en este universo, que pudiese cambiarlo.

–

–

–

–

–

Un estruendo hizo saltar a Naruto en su sitio, eso nunca había ocurrido en su preciado territorio. Demonios. Miró a Sakura que había alzado la vista y vislumbró como fruncía el ceño y gruñía furiosa.

Él ya la había localizado, pensó que por lo menos tendría un día antes de que pudiese encontrarla, era una _bestia_.

En un parpadeo, lo vió aparecer, y reaccionó rápidamente, previendo que Sasuke querría atacar a Naruto.

– "¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! – Le gritó furiosa con el brazo derecho de Sasuke que iba directo al pecho de Naruto, justo frente a su nariz- ¡Naruto es mi amigo!

¿Su amigo? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se sintió cegado en ese instante. Todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar erráticamente. Quería quebrar cada hueso del cuerpo de aquel tipo rubio. Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la pelirrosa en sus antebrazos volvió en sí solo para verla a los ojos. A él no le gustaba hacerla llorar, no de esa manera en la que lucía despavorida y desesperada.

"¡Para!, ¡es tú culpa por ser mentiroso!, ¡es tú culpa por proteger a otra!, ¡deja la casa de Naruto en paz!".

Ahh…

Era cierto que él no había dejado que Sakura asesinara a Kirei, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de explicarle el por qué, no había contado con que tendría que recurrir a terceros para ubicarla, cuando analizó su entorno desde la altura que le brindaba el volar encima de aquel sitio, se sintió ligeramente incrédulo por el tamaño de todo ese lugar. Era imposible que algo de esa magnitud se escapase de su visión. Al momento de estar allí ya la tenía atrapada, duró un segundo para aparecer frente a ella.

Cuando vió al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a Sakura, todo fue extremadamente rápido. Necesitaba matarlo. Armando conjeturas, asumió que ese era el responsable de ocultar todo ese colosal sitio. Cuando la percibió moverse frente al rubio, se detuvo automáticamente, y cuando la escuchó gritarle se sintió estúpido. Realmente, toda esa situación era su culpa.

Suspiró apesadumbrado mientras su temperamento se reducía casi a cero. Una cosa era lidiar con una Sakura furiosa, y otra muy distinta era tratar con una entristecida. Nunca había producido en ella esa mirada tan apagada, ¿qué tenia que hacer para que no lo mirase así?, claramente, si hubiese matado al hombre de cabellos dorados, ahora mismo estaría muy lejos de arreglar las cosas.

Naruto que se encontraba en silencio ante lo que estaba pasando, no sabía como actuar, ese hombre de vestimenta oscura era el hombre de Sakura. Había escuchado por su afiliación, que la bruja pelirrosa de la raza, se había prometido con un hombre extremadamente fuerte, cuando lo vió allí de pie, el ente dentro de sí, se agitó excitado en respuesta. Sí, ese tipo tenía un potencial incalculable, escapaba de cualquier lógica. _Pero_, ese pero que no podía faltar, estaba totalmente domado por la pequeña mujer pelirrosa. En un par de toques ya había puesto bajo control el desastre que Sasuke estaba causando.

No estaba muy seguro de que ellos fuesen una buena combinación, si un día tuviesen ganas de eliminar la mitad de su mundo, podrían hacerlo, así fuese por mero aburrimiento. No sabia si señalar esto como bueno, pero Sakura era bastante simple en muchas cosas, le gustaban las joyas y las batallas, no la veía impulsando ninguna destrucción direccionada por algún motivo más allá de su propio capricho, mientras el planeta no la hiciese molestar, no debería haber problema. En conclusión, esta pareja era un arma letal e indestructible.

Los brazos alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura le estaba dando un abrazo, que parecía más un apretón. Esta mujer solo hacía lo que quería, sin lugar a dudas. Le dio unas suaves palmadas a la cabeza pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha, quiso soltar una carcajada al notar lo desvalido que debía sentirse el pelinegro por no poder decirle nada a Sakura acerca de como abrazaba a otro hombre. Debía haber hecho algo muy grave para ser tan sumiso, o quizás era siempre dócil en su relación, no estaba seguro. Mientras no tuviesen que enfrentarse todo estaba bien.

– "Me voy Naruto, vendré a visitarte luego, o puedes venir al palacio, como tú quieras" – La escucho decir mientras se separaba rápidamente de él, si, ella era muy linda, quién podría imaginar que tenía una desordenada personalidad, la sobreprotección y el poder eran una mezcla que desembocaba en Sakura.

Ella tenía más de una forma de lograr que la gente hiciese lo que quería, y no todo tenía que ver con las autoridades que la respaldaban.

– "Nos vemos, Sakura"

Mientras ambos salían del hogar de Naruto, Sasuke fijó fugazmente sus ojos en el nuevo amigo de Sakura. No se había equivocado, ese hombre tenía una esencia divina. Con apatía cortó el contacto visual.

No se sentía dispuesto a sortear su suerte, pero el malestar de saber que Sakura solo se estaba yendo con él sin armar en alboroto, porque le importaba Naruto, le dejaba una amarga y oscura sensación que nunca había experimentado. Naturalmente era muy posesivo, pero razonable, por lo que la relación de su mujer con su padre y algunos otros individuos cercanos a ella, no le sugería algo que no pudiese controlar.

–

–

Cuando Sasuke los transfirió, Sakura le dio la espalda, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que ese no era el palacio de la capital, sino otra enorme propiedad al sur del reino que le había sido obsequiada, ella no solía visitar este sitio con la misma frecuencia que otras ubicaciones, porque no era de sus favoritas, era tan lujosa como cualquier otra, pero sencillamente no era de su total agrado. Arqueó la ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, un jalón en su mano derecha la hizo mover su cuerpo por inercia, en un fluido movimiento de manos y pies, Sasuke se encontró derribado en el suelo con ella encima de sus caderas.

Al ver la clara intención de la mujer de levantarse, rápidamente se incorporó y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre el delicado cuello y hombro femenino, manteniendo una ligera presión en su nuca. Sintió como las uñas femeninas se clavaban en sus omóplatos con intención de dejarle surcos profundos, pero eso no iba a lograr que la soltase.

– "Puedes enterrarlas más si con eso te mantienes aquí un momento y me escuchas."

Prefería mil veces tratar con Sakura iracunda. Ella gritaba, despotricaba obstinadamente y hacía un par de cosas impulsivas. Cuando se encontraba como ahora, lo ignoraba, se aislada, y no mostraba intenciones de inmutarse con nada, era miles de veces peor, y lo hacía estremecerse temeroso. Él no estaba seguro de tomar decisiones cuerdas si algo se salía de sus manos. Si no lo amaba más, secretamente se vislumbraba capaz de volverse tan loco como se decía ocurrió muchas veces en su clan. Encerrarla y someterla. Cualquier cosa para retenerla era posible si entrase en un estado así. Él no quería eso, Sakura estaba con él porque lo amaba, y no había placer más grande en su entrega que esa.

Cuando Sasuke le contó acerca de como había conocido a Kirei y acerca de la tradición de su gente, Sakura aún mantenía el frívolo agarre en el hombre bajo sus piernas. Ella sabia que Sasuke pasaba por un ciclo sexual bastante intenso y doloroso si no era atendido. Pero se suponía que ninguna de esas mujeres yacía ya con vida.

– "Ella me dijo que te tuvo primero"

El silencio le otorgó la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar. La mujer que había probado primero a su hombre se había presentado en sus narices y se había burlado de ella.

– "¿Dónde está?"

– "Está en la mazmorra de este lugar, nos traje aquí para que decidas qué hacer"

– "¿Qué quería como último deseo?"

Sasuke resolvió que lo mejor era ser honesto.

– "Pretendía ser mi amante"

La quietud de Sakura lo puso rápidamente ansioso, sintió las uñas retirarse de su piel, y él la encaró.

– "Iré a verla."

–

–

–

–

–

Cuando escuchó la pesada reja abrirse, los ojos rojizos de Kirei se abrieron poco a poco, al alzar la vista observó una figura femenina que era iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara mágica tras su cabeza.

Sakura. Sin dudas su presencia era imponente. Estaba muy segura de que venía a acabar con su vida, no había ninguna duda. Su verdugo era una mujer más delgada y baja que ella.

Sintió los dedos delgados pasearse por su mentón y un ligero aroma metálico, muy pero muy sutil, se filtró por sus fosas nasales.

Sangre. Ligeramente fresca.

– "Bonita" – La escuchó mascullar- "pero muy estúpida, no pareces ser una neim, ellos no suelen ser tan idiotas" – seguía hablando, una voz suave, aguda con un tono aburrido, se quejó cuando unas de las largas uñas de la adina hicieron un corte por su mejilla derecha.

¿Planeaba torturarla antes de quitarle la vida? ¡no! No era así como se supone debía ocurrir.

– "Mátame. Hazlo, lo deseas." – murmuró tratando de que no se filtrase su temor a ser cruelmente mancillada.

La risa de Sakura resonó por la celda.

En ese momento Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Kirei se olvidó casi inmediatamente de su miedo. "Hermoso" Pensaba sin parar. Su sola presencia era un bálsamo para su enfermo estado mental. Vestía un traje sencillo, un chaleco negro encima de una camisa de botones con detalles plateados era visualmente lo más destacable de su atuendo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Sus facciones y su cuerpo, parecía una escultura.

Vió como la adina pareja de su Dios, se ponía de pie con una sonrisa burlona. El rebote de los botones en el suelo la hicieron salir de su estado de abstracción.

– "Mira hacia acá, estúpida mujer" – Habló Sakura con un gruñido.

Los latidos del corazón de Kirei se podían escuchar con claridad en sus oídos. Las manos que antes habían estado tocando su rostro, ahora paseaban escabulléndose entre el espacio que había dejado el desgarro de la camisa del pelinegro. Vió como Sakura ejercía una ligera presión en la nuca del hombre y este inmediatamente bajaba la cabeza para ofrecer su boca sin ningún tapujo, la lengua femenina se mostró con toda intención para luego inmiscuirse en la cavidad de su amante.

Bum, bum, bum

– "¡Detente!" – Gritó la neim perdiendo el control.

Un sonido se produjo al momento en que la pelirrosa separo sus labios.

– "¿Qué me detenga?" – Preguntó con sorna- "Quisiera cortar cada uno de tus dedos y servírtelos, desgarrar tus intestinos, verte morir lenta y dolorosamente" – Siguió relatando la mujer mientras jugueteaba con uno de los botones que recogió en un grácil movimiento- "Pero eso sería darte lo que quieres, Kirei Aznan, estoy tan molesta contigo… No puedo brindártelo"

– "Mi señor… Por favor" – Imploró la mujer con una mirada abatida. Sasuke se encontraba acariciando con su nariz los mechones que caían cerca de la pequeña oreja de Sakura, sin formular palabra alguna. La mirada fría que le envió el Uchiha en el momento que abrió los ojos fue totalmente vacía.

– "Nunca debiste venir."

Kirei que venía buscando el fin a su agonía, se encontró gritando por encima de las risas y gritos de placer de Sakura que vociferaba en voz alta mientras poseía a Sasuke frente a sus ojos. Los largos cabellos rosas se agitaban al ritmo del constante sube y baja de su dueña sobre las caderas masculinas. Solo había bastado abrir el pantalón de Sasuke y apartar su propia ropa interior para penetrarse con el falo caliente, siempre listo para ella.

– "Ahhh" – Un último grito agudo, fue la señal de que Sakura había acabado.

La vió desplomarse encima del cuerpo más grande debajo de sí.

Sasuke no tenía ningún problema acerca del lugar ni el por qué, siempre que pudiese tener a su mujer, la sintió morder y succionar un punto bajo su cuello, ella repitió la acción un par de veces más en otros lugares cercanos. No importaba ser marcado por Sakura.

Kirei que tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, se pasaba las manos por el rostro estirándose descontroladamente, sus brazos sangraban y tenía los labios rotos por mordérselos con inminente locura. La entrega de Sasuke hacía su compañera, las palabras de amor de Sasuke hacia su compañera. Se encontraba afónica y con la garganta desgarrada.

– "Hey, zorra" – Escuchó como era llamada. El jalón en su cabello la hizo mirar cara a cara los ojos verdes del rostro pequeño y absurdamente atractivo de la mujer de sus pesadillas. "¿Fue divertido?" – Preguntó dulce y cínicamente la pelirrosa, esta se paso la lengua por el pulgar y posteriormente lo deslizó por la mejilla que había rasguñado. – "Esto es todo lo cercano que volverás a tener de mi hombre por el resto de tu vida, disfrútalo y recuerda claramente mis palabras…" – Esta vez sintió la boca femenina rozar el lóbulo de su oreja.

– "… Uchiha Sasuke siempre ha sido mío, desde antes de nacer, desde antes de existir. Vive una larga vida para mí, perra."

Los ojos de Kirei se agrandaron… ¿Una larga vida? Había ido a aquel sitio porque no soportaba vivir más. Porque no soportaba el martirio de seguir respirando. No importaba nada más desde aquella premonición. Las esposas en las paredes se ajustaron a sus muñecas con un frío sonido.

– "¡POR FAVOR MATAME, MATAME, MATAME, MATAME, MATAME, AHHHHH"

Gritaba la mujer en el suelo con una voz enloquecida.

Esta pareja narcisista solo tenía espacio para amarse entre sí.

Una mujer peligrosa e indolente, y un hombre con dominio inclusive de la vida y la muerte, que preferiría morir antes que generar descontento en la dueña de su ser.

La pareja más poderosa de todas, era sin dudas la más sádica de la historia de Irabellia.

–

–

–

–

–

**EXTRA**

– "¡Narutooooooo!"

El rubio que dormitaba cómodamente en un largo manto lleno de almohadas en el suelo, se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida voz de su hermana.

– "¿Ino?" – Preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en la joven fémina que había irrumpido de repente. – "¿Qué haces aquí? Te ves horrible"

Y era cierto, la siempre impoluta hermana de Naruto, tenía las doradas pestañas oscurecidas y unos bultos bajo sus ojos.

– "E-ese hombre, Uchiha Sasuke, busco entre mis pensamientos este lugar, me trajo aquí con él y me dejó abandonada en medio de este maldito valle apenas llegamos"

Naruto soltó una carcajada compasiva. Su pobre hermana. Ciertamente, ese sujeto era implacable. Encontrando su territorio a través de un recuerdo encriptado en solo un corto periodo de tiempo.

– "Vamos, vamos, date un baño en el termal, te sentirás mejor"

–

–

–

–

**Fin**

* * *

HOLAAA, la cinica aparece para dejar un cap de esta historia. Como veran, he fabricado una personalidad bastante impulsiva en Sakura, no tiene ningún problema, solo es una mezcla entre su crianza, su poder para obtener todo lo que quiere o voltear las cosas a su favor, y aparte, cuenta con el amor incalculable de una especie de Dios de ese mundo, el cual se muere por sus huesos. ¿Querrían ver a Itachi o alguien más por aquí? me gustó muchísimo incluir a Naruto, me gusta plasmarle una personalidad enérgica, dulce, pero bastante madura también, no lo dije implícitamente, pero la intención si fue que se notase un poco que Naruto tiene un crush con Sakura, no es un amor? a mi me encanta. Nos veremos en una siguiente historia.

Ah, y Kirei, Kirei sí que tiene serios problemas de la cabeza, y Sakura aquí es una mujer despiadada, por lo tanto, es natural que no le haya dado la muerte que deseaba, sino un encierro eterno sabiendo que Sasuke es suyo. Que es lo que la mantuvo sufriendo hasta que llegó al palacio, donde bueno, terminó peor.

**SEISHES OFF**


End file.
